Memories of a Past Life
by Mcgde
Summary: On temporary Hiatus. PM if you want more information.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction so please review if you like it!**

Chapter 1

Percy POV

Percy picked up another pile of poop with the shovel.

"Tell me again how this was only my fault." he grumbled to himself. "It was just a harmless prank, better than most of the ones the Stoll's pull."

Percy was stuck cleaning out the stables for the reason that him and his new friend Leo had tried to pull a prank on the girls. It had not worked. And worse yet, Percy was the only one who had gotten caught.

They had been sitting in some bushes next to the girls bathroom entrance.

_**Flashback**_

_*Leo snickering* "This is going to be priceless."_

_Percy laughed too even though he was rather nervous. He had never been one for pulling pranks, but when Leo had asked him to help, he just couldn't refuse. Partly because he didn't think Leo could do it on his own, and partly because he just had to be there if Clarisse was going to get cold water dumped on her head._

_The way Percy was helping was that he was manipulating some very very cold water to stay above the door until he made it drop. Everything was in place, they just had to wait until Clarisse came out so they could release the water and watch her get soaked. The thing Percy worried about was that after they soaked her, she would most likely figure out it was him that had done the thing with the water._

"_Um…are you sure we should be doing this?" asked Percy for what had to have been the twentieth time since they had taken their place under the bushes._

"_Dude, it'll be __**funny." **__Leo replied, unconcerned. "Don't worry about it. And if we get caught I'll take the blame anyway."_

"_I know," Percy replied "but if Clarisse finds out who-"_

"_Don't __**worry,"**__ Leo interjected "your not the only person at camp half-blood related to Poseidon anymore. You can just blame it on Frank."_

_Leo got a weird look in his eye whenever he talked about Frank, like he wanted nothing more than to take a spear and hurl it right through Frank's stomach. It worried Percy a lot and he wanted to ask Leo about it so that's what he decided to do._

"_I've been meaning to ask you," said Percy slowly "why don't you like Frank? He seems nice enough and he's dating Hazel, and she's always a good judge of character. But you guys just seem to have a dislike for each other."_

_Leo sighed. "It goes like this," he said "me and him both have a thing for Hazel, and she still hasn't decided who she wants, so for now we're basically fighting over her like two alpha males fight over control of the wolf pack."_

_Percy thought the way Leo described it was odd, but he got the point. Frank and Leo both wanted Hazel, and they each wanted to prove that they were the better one to pick, so they were stuck in a mini war trying to prove the other was worse and they were better. He didn't approve, but he kind of understood since Anabeth had had a huge crush on Luke when he had first met her._

_They both went back to watching the door, and when no one came out after another ten minutes, Leo asked Percy "So how did you and Anabeth meet?"_

_Percy laughed "It's actually kinda a funny story now that I think back to it, even though it wasn't when it happened, considering I thought my mom was dead." Percy said "I wa-"_

"_Wait wait wait wait." Leo interjected yet again "you thought your mom was __**dead?"**_

"_Yeah," Percy answered "I thought the minotaur had killed her, but actually Hades had kidnapped her." Leo just shook his head but allowed Percy to continue "Anyway, I had just seen my mom disappear and killed the minotaur, so I was dragging Grover over the boundary line, and I basically passed out, but before I totally blacked out, I remember seeing Anabeth's face. And after that she nursed me back to health. It's not a very romantic story," Percy laughed "but that's how it happened."_

"_Well its more romantic than the story of how I met my only girlfriend I've ever had." Leo said "It was in kindergarten and I spilled glue on her during arts and crafts time. We broke up after a day."_

_They both laughed. They were laughing so hard that they didn't notice Conner Stoll walk up behind them, and when he said "What ya' doin' guys?" he scared them so bad that Percy lost his concentration, causing the water that had been floating in the air fall on the unsuspecting Chiron's head, who just so happened to be walking by at that exact moment._

"_AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Chiron yelled as the icy water hit him._

"_RUUNNN!" Screamed Percy and Leo as they all turned to dash off in the other direction._

_He almost made it, but at the last possible moment, Chiron grabbed Percy by his shirt collar and pulled him up in the air and around to face the terrifying centaur._

"_SO MUCH FOR TAKING THE BLAME IF WE GOT CAUGHT!" Percy screamed at the retreating figures of Conner and Leo. _

"_PERSEUS JACKSON!" Chiron thundered "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" _

The present

Percy sighed. He should have never agreed to help Leo. He had known it was a stupid idea from the start.

He was sitting there, shoveling horse poop and muttering to himself, when he heard the familiar sound of Hazels scream ring through his ears. It was only seconds before he took of at a run, heading for the sound of the scream.

**Do you like it? If so I will add more chapters! This is just supposed to be a story centering around the romantic lives of all the demigods, and it may include some fluff and fight scenes in later chapters! Review if you liked it! The more you review the faster I will update! I love hearing what you would like to read next, so be sure to give me your suggestions! REVIEW PLEASE! **

**-cRAzYswImChICk**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you read my last chapter and liked it, I hope you like this one too! Just so you know, I am a Lazel fan! Boo Frank! (Sorry to all the Frazel fans!) But there will probably be some Frazel moments along with Lazel just to even it out. I can't decide who she will end up with yet! I would also like to thank Flamepaw for being my first reviewer! I highly recommend reading her Mark of Athena story! And just so if anyone is confused, this is not taking place in any particular time. It is purely about fluff and whatnot. I am not writing this about Mark of Athena, it is just a fun story that I wanted to write! P.S. I hope you like my attempts at humor! All rights for the Percy Jackson series goes to RR, because if they were mine, Percy would be dating me and not Anabeth! **

Chapter 2

Leo POV

Leo couldn't stop laughing. He had just found out what Percy's punishment was, and boy was he glad he hadn't had to take the blame for the prank. No matter what anyone said, even if Percy could talk to horses, Leo thought that just might make shoveling their poop even worse.

Sure, he did feel bad…just not bad enough to tell Chiron that it was his fault. I mean, come on. Would you shovel horse poop or work in the forge? (And no, that is not a trick question.)

Leo decided to go back to his room, when he found Frank there. He was just sitting on the doorstep, with something that looked a lot like a sword in his hand. Leo sighed. "What does he want now?" Leo thought to himself. He had barely thought it when Frank stood up and charged him with what Leo now realized was a Roman Gladius. "Where the hell did he get a Gladius in a Greek camp?" Leo thought as he dodged it.

"What the hell dude?" Screamed Leo as Frank fell flat on his butt when Leo sidestepped him. Leo had to admit, he had a hard time not laughing at the look on his face, but didn't even get a chance before Frank stabbed him in the stomach.

After that all he remembered was hearing someone scream, and then he blacked out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hazel POV

Hazel had been sitting on her bed in the Hade's cabin when she saw Frank walk pass, with a Gladius in his hand and a murderous expression on his face that made Hazel thankful it wasn't directed at her.

She wondered what he was up to, so she decided to follow him. She shadowed him effectively all the way to the Hephaestus cabin, where Frank took up a place sitting on the step, looking like he was waiting for someone.

It wasn't long before Hazel heard someone walking up. Leo if she wasn't mistaken for assuming the cheery whistling was him. Hazel's heart rate sped up. Leo looked and acted just like Sammy, he even had the same little mole on his throat right below his chin. Sammy had been Hazel's childhood sweetheart back in the thirties and forties, and she couldn't help falling in love with Leo too, even though she was dating Frank. She also had feelings for Frank, but she wasn't sure if they were enough to drown out her love for Leo/Sammy.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that it startled her when she heard Frank give out a battle cry and saw him charge at Leo with his Gladius held high. Leo sidestepped him easily.

"What the hell dude?" he cried, not ready when Frank spun around quickly and plunged the sword into his stomach.

Hazel screamed so loudly that she was sure she had startled the gods. Gold and silver popped up all over the ground when Hazel screamed, but she didn't care. All she cared about was getting to Leo before he lost too much blood.

"Hazel? How long have you been there?" Frank questioned as Hazel pushed passed him, seriously trying hard to resist the urge she had to stab him.

Hazel grabbed Leo's hand, slowly feeling his life slipping away, right along with the blood pouring from the wound in his stomach. Gods, she was going to kill Frank when Leo was in better hands (She refused to think that Leo would fail to make it through this).

At that moment, Hazel looked up and saw Percy sprinting towards them.

"What happened?" He asked, breathless from all the running.

"Frank stabbed Leo." Hazel stated while giving Frank a look that clearly said she wanted nothing more than to take that Gladius out of his hands and use it to cut his head off.

Percy gave Frank a questioning gaze but instead of wasting time by talking, he scooped Leo into his arms as if he hadn't just run here from the stables, and took of at a sprint towards the big house.

"Hazel, it wasn't my fault," Frank said, turning towards her, begging with his eyes "I didn-"

"WHAT THE _HELL_ DO YOU MEAN IT 'WASN'T YOUR FALT'?" Hazel roared at him "HOW WAS IT NOT YOUR FALT WHEN YOURANDOMLY ATTACK SOMEONE, AND WHEN THEY DON'T EVEN ATTACK BACK, YOU TURN AROUND AND STAB THEM IN THE STOMACH!" She was now towering over Frank, despite their height difference. She was frightening him so badly that he seemed to have shrunk next to her. His earlier anger she had seen seemed to have disappeared, hiding behind all his shame and guilt.

"I don't know what happened," He whispered so softly that Hazel had trouble hearing it "all of a sudden I was just so angry, I couldn't control my actions. All I could think about was getting here, and-"

"Don't give me excuses as to why you stabbed Leo," Hazel interrupted, still contemplating stabbing him "because I really don't want to hear it."

With that she turned and started running towards the big house, before her evil side took over, and something bad happened to Frank.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frank POV

Frank's head was a jumble of emotions. Confused, angry, regretful, worried, and most of all, ashamed. He could barely remember what had happened in the time since leaving his cabin. All he knew was that he had been sitting on his bed in the Ares cabin, he had been angry after losing to Clarisse in a fight (He was still warming up to the Greeks, and he didn't exactly enjoy losing to them in anything), so he was still angry. But all of a sudden, a rage had swept over him, too powerful for him to do anything but go along with it, and so he let it lead him all the way to the Hephaestus cabin, where he had waited for someone to come along and quench his thirst for death. He had been so swept up he didn't even register that it was Leo he had attacked until the sword was in his stomach.

After stabbing Leo, Franks anger had vanished as if it had never even been there. And so he was left to the wrath of the daughter of the god of the underworld. And even though Franks dad was the god of war, if you asked anybody, the wrath of a child of Ares is nothing compared to even the smallest amount of anger from a child of Hades.

Frank didn't know what to do after Hazel had run up to the big house, so he went back to the Ares cabin and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

It felt like only minutes after he had fallen asleep that someone hit him on the head to wake him up. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of Piper standing above him with a sword in her hand.

**SOOOOOOO? Did you like it? I just want to say that I am sorry but my updates will take awhile because I am a competitive swimmer so my schedule switches around a lot, especially during the holidays! Plllleeeeeaaaasseeeee review! I am dying to know if anyone likes my story! I also have a question for you all. Does anyone else like pillow pets? Cuz I dooooo! Hahahah reeeeviiieeeeewww and tell me all the types of pillow pets you have! If I get 5 reviews I will make someone kiss! First person to review gets to pick who it is!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO ALL MY WONDERFUL READERS! I just want to say that I know a lot of you have been saying that in my last chapter I was really harsh on Frank and that it was random with the stabbing, but I have a stuff planned, and though it is not all perfectly mapped out, I have the idea of what I want in my head and if you will just bear with me everything will be explained in time! Also, if you want to see something happen, or you have suggestions, then tell me! I love hearing what people want to see, but of course I will add my own little twists and turns in with it! Now, lets see if you guys can guess who the couple picked for the kiss was! All rights for the Percy Jackson Series goes to Rick Riordan because if they belonged to me, then basically you would only be reading about Percabeth the whole time! Haha, hope you like my witty sense of humor!**

Chapter 3

Jason POV

Jason loved whenever Reyna and him got to spend time alone. It was like the whole world disappeared and the only thing left was the both of them. He could stare into her eyes for what seemed like centuries and never get tired of watching them. She was so beautiful that sometimes he wondered if she was even real, or if she was just a figment of his imagination, ready to disappear at any moment.

They were in his praetor house at Camp Jupiter. They were cuddling by the fire after a council meeting. They were both stressed because Octavian was up to his usual antics, trying to convince them that there were still Greeks and that they were plotting, at this very moment, about storming Camp Jupiter and overthrowing the Romans.

"How crazy could you get?" Jason thought to himself, laughing at the pure ridiculousness of it all. Greeks! Ha! As if they could really overthrow the Romans, even if they were still around, which Jason didn't believe they were.

Jason looked down at Reyna, all cuddled up to him looking beautiful, even after a particularly annoying meeting, she was still absolutely stunning. Nothing could get to her, nothing could ever break her calm and collected nature. He leaned forward, while she tilted her head back, but right before their lips met she pulled back and looked at him.

"Wake up Jason." she said softly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, confused.

"Jason, wake up." she said a little louder.

He was very confused now. "Reyna, what are you saying? I am awake."

"Get up Jason!" she sounded annoyed now.

"_What _are you _talking _about?" he asked again "I am awake!"

"Get. Up. NOW!"

Jason vaulted up off the couch he had been sleeping on in the Zeus Cabin. He was at Camp Half-Blood. He was at the _Greek_ camp. He had been dreaming. Him and Reyna weren't together. They hadn't ever been together. It was just a dream.

"Um, Jason?"

Jason looked down. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't even realized that he had jumped onto Reyna, causing them both to fall on the floor, him on top of her.

"Oh Gods, sorry Reyna." he said, awkwardly getting up, then reaching down to take her hand to help her up.

As she was standing up she caught her foot on the a loose floorboard, causing her to fall into Jason, making both of their lips smack together. They both were surprised at first, but then they gradually closed their eyes and kept kissing until they heard someone clear their throat in the doorway.

They broke apart guiltily, and turned to see who was standing there. Anabeth was silhouetted in the doorframe, with a smirk on her face as if to say "I knew it."

"I came to make sure that you were actually bringing him." Anabeth stated, while still smirking. "But I see you're a little busy right now. Maybe I should come back later." she turned to go and Jason caught her arm.

"Bring me where?" he asked

"To see Leo." Anabeth stated, as if it were obvious.

"Why do I need to see Leo?" Jason questioned, confused.

"Because," Reyna said quietly "Frank stabbed him earlier today."

Xxxxxxxxx

Anabeth POV

Anabeth couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Percy run into the big house with Leo in his arms, and a sword through his stomach. She would have passed out had it not been for the fact that Chiron told her to sit down.

After the initial shock of seeing such a gruesome sight, she quickly got to work in helping the Apollo kids clean out and sterilize the wound. Even after they had done all they could, Leo was still in a horrible state. He was having trouble breathing and his wound had a big chance of becoming infected. The only thing they could do was sit and wait, so Anabeth decided to find out what happened.

After Percy telling her about hearing Hazel scream, and then running in on the scene of finding Leo with a sword in him, and Hazel sitting beside him holding his hand, and having Hazel tell him that Frank had stabbed Leo, Anabeth thought it would be a good idea to go and get Jason and Piper.

She quickly ran up to Reyna, who had arrived only a few minutes ago, and gave her the task of fetching Jason, while she went and got Piper. Reyna took off at once to look for Jason. Meanwhile, Anabeth started towards the rock climbing wall where Piper spent a lot of time. When she got there she was told that Piper had just left and Planned on getting a shower and then going back to the Aphrodite cabin.

She ran to the showers, and when Piper wasn't there, sprinted to the Aphrodite cabin. She threw open the door, and wheezing with exhaustion, explained the situation as best she could to the stunned Piper. Piper immediately took off at a run to the big house, and even though she felt like there were a fire burning a hole in her chest, Anabeth followed her at an equally fast pace.

Piper ran up to Leo, and started crying. It was now Anabeth's turn to be stunned. Piper was one of the toughest girls she knew, and she had never thought she would see her crying. But then again, she bet Piper never thought she would see one of her best friends with a huge hole in his stomach.

Anabeth tried to comfort her, but it seemed like everything she said just made Piper cry harder. She finally gave up trying to make the devastated girl feel better, and went to sit with Percy, cuddling into his arms and getting comfortable.

Anabeth's brain was whirling, trying to figure out how to ease the poor girls pain, when Piper suddenly stood up and turned to her.

"You said Frank did this?" she asked Anabeth.

"Um, yes." Anabeth answered hesitantly, wondering what Piper was planning to do.

Piper immediately turned and left the room. Anabeth, finding nothing else to do, went and sat next to Percy, while he wrapped his arms around her and she soon fell asleep. She didn't have a dream, which was rare for demigods, but for which she was thankful.

She woke up some time later, and seeing that Reyna and Jason still hadn't arrived, she got out of Percy's arms, trying not to wake him since he was now sleeping. (She had a hard time not staring at his face, since he was so adorable when he slept.) When she successfully peeled his arms off her without him even stirring, she took off to the Zeus cabin.

When she arrived she was greeted with the sight of Reyna and Jason locked in a passionate embrace. Anabeth smirked. She had suspected for awhile now that there was something going on between them, and this did nothing but confirm her suspicions. But she had to admit, she did feel a great deal of pity for Piper. Everyone knew she was in love with Jason, and finding out about this on the same day as finding out about Leo just might drive her over the edge.

Anabeth cleared her throat loudly, and when they didn't seem to notice, she did it again, this time provoking a reaction out of them. They turned and looked at her with flushed cheeks, Jason grinning slightly, but still looking sheepish, while Reyna's color was rapidly rising to the point that she almost looked purple.

"I came to make sure that you were actually bringing him." Anabeth said, slightly embarrassed herself for walking in on them, but still grinning. She added "But I can see you're a little busy right now, maybe I should come back later."

She turned to leave, anxious to get out of there before they started making out again, when Jason grabbed her forearm and turned her around.

"Bring me where?" he asked

Seriously? Anabeth thought that Reyna had at least told him about Leo before they started groping each other, but she guessed that maybe she didn't have a chance before they were caught up in the flames of passion. She snickered to herself for a second. She could just imagine Reyna coming here to tell Jason about Leo, and walking in on him shirtless or something. "Anabeth! Back to the problem at hand!" she scolded herself silently, still trying to hold down a laugh.

"To see Leo." She said, giving Reyna a look that said 'You didn't tell him?'

"Why do I need to see Leo?" Jason asked, oblivious.

Xxxxxxxxx

Reyna POV

"Because," Reyna said feeling like Jason's eyes were boring holes into her skull "Frank stabbed him earlier today."

"What?" Jason asked, shock all over his face.

"Yes," Reyna said, trying to keep her face emotionless. She was shocked that a fellow roman had done such a thing "apparently he went on a rampage and attacked Leo for no reason whatsoever. Hazel claims to have seen the whole thing."

"But why would he do such a thing?" Jason asked, clearly still not over the shock of hearing the news.

"No one knows why," Anabeth answered before Reyna could, which annoyed Reyna slightly "Hazel said that he claimed not to have remembered anything."

"But what could cause such a violent act, unless he had motivation?" Jason mused

"No one can figure out a reason that could have provoked Frank, especially since he is usually so kind," Anabeth stated "but we plan on questioning him after you have visited Leo. Which I suggest you do now, he is in critical state."

"Of course." Said Jason, automatically turning towards the door and starting walking towards the big house. Reyna and Anabeth followed.

When they arrived at the big house, Percy was awake and checking up on Leo. Jason went over to one of the Apollo children and asked about what state Leo was in. The Apollo camper replied that Leo's fever had gone down a great deal in the last couple of hours, much to everyone's relief. Jason did a quick prayer to his father and Hephaestus to help Leo make it through this, and Reyna spotted a tear running down his cheek, which she understood, since Leo was one of Jason's best friends.

"We should go see Frank now." Reyna stated as soon as Jason was done. She was hoping for Frank to tell them a reasonable excuse for what he had done.

They all agreed so Jason, Percy, Anabeth, an Reyna all headed towards the Ares cabin.

When they got there, there was no sign of Frank, but there was a sight that made Reyna's stomach churn. Instead of Frank being on his bunk, there was something that looked very similar to droplets of blood.

**HAHAHAHA, SUSPENSEFUL? I hope you liked it! This is my longest chapter yet and I did it all in 1 day! I am so proud of myself! (pats myself on the back) Please review! Lets try and make it to 13 reviews for this chapter! Ahhhh! I hope you are happy I updated so soon! This took me at least 3 hours to write! Yaaaaaay! Aaaand I even did without a nap after morning swim practice just for you! Ok, now I have a request for you, when you write your reviews, please type your favorite part of the chapter so I know what you guys like the most about my writing! Thanks! I love you alll!**

**-Delaney!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the very late update! There have been horrible events lately, and my sisters friend was killed. I needed to help her through it and so I didn't have much time for writing, between swim practice, and school starting again. But, now that I'm back, lets get on with the story! Disclaimer: I do not own PJO series. All credits for the original story line go to RR.**

Chapter 4

Piper POV

Piper was furious. How could some Roman waltz into their camp, accept their generous hospitality, and then think he would be permitted to stab a Greek without having to deal with the consequences? Because if Piper had anything to do with it, he would most certainly be punished.

After she had cried by Leo's side for quite some time, Piper had realized that it really wasn't doing any good, and that if any _proper _punishment were to be done, she would have to do it herself.

After having Anabeth give her a worried look, Piper took off towards the Ares cabin. Running through the camp, the Zeus cabin caught her eye. Wanting to make sure that Jason knew about Leo, Piper headed to towards where she knew he would be. The thing she did not expect was that Jason would have someone else in the room with him, and that that person would be Reyna, and that they would be kissing each other so passionately that they didn't even hear Piper gasp.

She ran. She couldn't think of anything else to do. She had just seen the man she was in love with have his mouth practically glued to another persons, and it was not her. She wanted to cry-no, sob. She wanted to curl up and go to sleep and never have to feel anything ever again.

She ended up at the beach. She hadn't even realized where she was going until she was ankle deep in the water, with sea foam sticking to her calves. Tears were streaming down her cheeks like it was raining. Why would Jason be kissing Reyna? Piper had been almost sure that he loved her. Sure he hadn't said it, but he had been giving her signs for months now…hadn't he? His arm brushing hers gently while they were walking together, a smile for no reason, staring at her when he thought she wasn't looking. Wasn't that enough for her to think that he felt something too?

The fire of anger that had consumed her earlier, had now kindled down so much so that it might as well not even be there anymore. All thoughts of revenge against Frank were silenced when the shock of seeing Jason with Reyna had washed over her. But as she thought of all the work she had put into getting Jason to like her, and then having Reyna come and steal him, it was like someone had thrown a match into the dwindling fire. An inferno erupted in Piper. She knew exactly how to earn Jason's respect. His love. She was going to get Frank for hurting one of her and Jason's best friends. It would mean justice for Leo, and it would also make Jason realize how amazing Piper was.

She stood. 'I'll probably need to use force.' She thought to herself. She raced back to the Aphrodite cabin and grabbed her sword, ignoring all the questioning stares from her cabin mates. They could see how unhinged she was, so they left her alone.

She ran to the Ares cabin, and was thankful that the only one there was Frank, sleeping peacefully on his bunk. This just infuriated her more. How could he sleep so peacefully, knowing what he had done to Leo? How could he be so _indifferent_? He wasn't. Piper wouldn't allow it. The first thing she needed to do was find out the reason for Frank attacking Leo.

She kicked him in the head, and he slowly opened his eyes.

She stared down at him with hatred. "Get up."

"Why should I?" He asked defiantly, obviously assuming she couldn't make him go anywhere.

She slashed her sword at him, grazing his arm so that tiny droplets of blood splattered all over his mattress. "I said get up." She repeated. "Now do it, or do I have to drag you out of here?"

He sat up reluctantly, and reached to grab his Gladius. She swiped her sword down, barely giving him enough time to retract his hand before it was sliced off.

"There's no need for that where we're going." she said

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Jason POV

Jason had a feeling that if they didn't find Frank soon, something bad was going to happen. They had been looking for him all afternoon, and couldn't find him anywhere. They only had two ways to look at it. One, that Frank had run away instead of facing the consequences for stabbing Leo. And two, that someone had taken matters into their own hands, and saw fit to punish Frank themselves. Both were bad, but from the looks of the blood on Frank's mattress, most people assumed it was number two. And more evidence pointing towards number two was that no one had seen Piper in a few hours. Everyone was aware of how close Leo and Piper were, and everyone also knew that when Piper was angry, you wanted to avoid even being in the same room with her.

Jason was jerked from his thoughts as he felt someone smack him on the back of his head. He turned around and found Reyna standing there, with one eyebrow raised, and a facial expression clearly stating that she was waiting for and answer to something she had just said.

"Um…huh?" he asked stupidly, which earned an exasperated sigh from Reyna.

"I asked if you wanted to go get something to eat, because dinner is starting, and we obviously aren't having any success in the search for Frank."

"Yeah, sure." Said Jason, glad to have a break. "I'm sure we'll find him." he said when he saw the look of worry on Reyna's face. Jason knew having one of her campers disappear was taking a toll on her.

"I hope so." Was all she said as they started walking up to the mess hall for dinner.

On their way there however, one of the Apollo campers came sprinting up to them. He was doubled over, gasping for breath for a minute, but when he had recovered from the sprint, he informed them that Leo had woken up. Jason wanted to go to him immediately, but Reyna opted that she would go and eat and then meet up with Jason after dinner. Jason agreed to this plan and sprinted off towards the big house where they were keeping Leo due to him having a more serious injury than the campers in the infirmary.

When Jason arrived there, he was greeted with the sight of Leo sitting up in bed and being spoonfed by Anabeth. His face was pale, his eyes were gaunt and unseeing with black and blue bags under them, and the bandage around his abdomen was brown with dried blood. Jason hated seeing his usually cheerful friend in such a state, so much that tears sprung to his eyes, and he was only able to wipe them away just in time for Leo to turn and look at him.

"Hey," Leo croaked out, trying to muster up one of his cheer-filled grins, but failing miserably and settling for a grimace. "what's up?"

Jason also grimaced at the raspy sound of his friends voice. It just didn't sound like Leo. "Just thought I'd come keep you company," He answered "since your not allowed out of here for awhile you must be getting pretty bored."

Leo laughed, which mad him double over in pain "Not really," he said "most of my time is kept occupied by sleeping. I could actually get used to it."

Jason laughed at the joke, relieved that Leo was still able to make them.

"So, when do you think I'll be able to move back into my cabin?" Leo asked, directing his question at Anabeth.

"Well, you'll be taken to the infirmary once your well enough to be moved," Anabeth replied "and you could be in their for weeks, depending on how fast your injury heals."

Leo's face soured, but he didn't complain. Jason understood the reason for Leo being upset at that news. He most certainly would not like being stuck in bed for weeks. Jason was certain he would be ripping his hair out, just as a sort of entertainment.

"Can't be helped." Said Leo, shrugging and trying to look indifferent, but not succeeding at keeping all of the annoyance off his face.

"Maybe some of the Apollo campers could do something to speed up the healing?" Jason questioned hopefully, looking to Anabeth for confirmation.

"Maybe," She said doubtfully "but it would take a lot of energy, even if they knew of some way increase the healing speed. Their already doing a lot right now, just to keep it from getting infected."

"I'm sure they'll find a way." Interjected Jason, seeing the look of despair on his friends face.

Anabeth gave him a skeptical look, but didn't any further to question him. "Well," she said while pushing away from Leo's bed "I think I'm 'ganna go and get something to eat."

As she turned and left the room, Jason saw that Leo was nodding off, so he decided that he would get something to eat too. But as he was leaving the room, he had the same feeling that he had had earlier that something bad was going to happen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grover POV

Grover was arriving back at camp after being in Utah for 4 months. He had been stuck in a small city called Layton, looking for possible demigods, he hadn't found any, but he had found out that the religion practiced the most in Utah, the Mormons, were very very persistent in trying to get you to convert to their way of thinking. The only way Grover had been able to get them to leave him alone was telling them he was an Atheist.

But now he was back, and he was looking forward to seeing Percy and Anabeth, and then chowing down on a huge cheese enchilada.

He was walking up the side of half-blood hill, going towards the well known pine tree, when he saw two figures walking towards him. At first he thought it might be Percy and Anabeth coming to greet him, but then he remembered that no one knew he was coming back yet, so he quickly ducked behind a bush so as not to be seen.

As the figures approached, Grover realized that the one in front was being prodded to move faster by a sword to their back, which was held by the person in behind them.

They passed by and Grover recognized the girl Piper, Jason's friend. And then there was one of the Roman's…Frank? He wasn't sure, but didn't really think it mattered. Piper had an expression on her face, like she was resisting the urge to plunge the sword straight through his heart. Frank's face on the other hand, was made up of a mixture of freight and defiance.

While they were passing, Grover contemplated following them, or going and getting someone from the camp. He made up his mind that it would be better to follow them, so as not to lose them, and then contact the camp when he got a chance.

He didn't realize Piper had seen him until he felt something hard on the back of his head, and then everything was black.

**AAAHHHH! I know this is short, but I am on a writers block at the moment, and I can't think of who's POV to do next. Any suggestions? Also, does anyone know how to reply to comments? Because I have been trying to, but I cant figure out how! Also any suggestions for anything at all, Tell Me! I am having a HUGE writer fart! (Brain fart in writer form. Hehehe aren't I clever?XD) Anyway, REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL WHO ACTUALLY READ MY STORY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, I feel like poop, but I thought that you guys deserved another chapter****J Since people didn't really seem to like the 4****th****, someone said it was weird, and I am just wondering if when you guys review, if you are putting something down like that, tell me what is weird so that I may go back and look through it. So anyway, heres chapter 5! Disclaimer: You should probably already know I don't own Percy and his friends, though I would do anything to get my hands on that fine son of Poseidon.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"_Kill them." _

Percy woke up in bed, eyes glazed over and not noticing anything around him. All he could do was sit up, pull the covers off of himself, and head out the door of his cabin. He didn't know where he was going, but it was as if some outer force had taken control of his brain and shoved his mind into the backseat.

His arms felt like iron, but he could see them moving fluently, and with purpose. Something was making sure that he had no control whatsoever over his own body movements. Pushing against this force was like having to hold the world on his shoulders allover again. His vision was dimming, and he was losing the fight for consciousness.

Before he was gone completely, he saw what he thought to be the most beautiful face in the world. More beautiful even, than all the goddesses combined. That face filled the spirit within him with absolute loathing. He managed to croak in a weak voice "Run." And then, Percy's possessed body attacked Anabeth.

* * *

><p>Anabeth POV<p>

Anabeth was walking around camp, checking each cabin to make sure the campers were all in their bunks, when she saw Percy walking towards her. At first glance nothing seemed wrong with him, but when she looked again she noticed that he was walking different. Percy usually walks with a bounce in his step, very cheerful and optimistic. But the way he was walking now was more serious, and if Anabeth had to admit it, scary. There was almost and aura of darkness surrounding him.

He spotted her and stopped dead in his tracks. His face showed a war of emotions raging within him. He looked straight at her, fear clear on his face, and croaked "Run." and then his eyes glazed over and he lunged at her. She tried to run but his hand caught on the hem of her jeans and dragged her to the ground. She was really starting to regret her decision not to wear shorts today.

She twisted in his grasp and kicked him in the face, effectively breaking his nose. She winced at the sickening cracking sound it made, but didn't waste time checking to make sure he was okay. She turned and sprinted towards the big house. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Percy get up, wobble slightly, and then sprint after her. He was faster then her, and they both knew it, but the Gods must have been with her, because she reached the big house with him still ten feet behind her.

Anabeth ran in and slammed the door behind her, not bothering to lock it, knowing Percy would just kick it down. She sprinted to Chiron's room, hearing Percy pounding down the hall behind her, gaining on her every second. She tried the handle and found it locked, so she did the only thing she could do. She started pounding on the door and screaming for Chiron to open up.

Chiron opened his door just as Percy reached Anabeth, grabbing her by her hair and slamming her into the ground. Chiron's eyes bugged out of his head, but he wasted no time in knocking Percy on the back of the head, effectively rendering Percy unconscious.

Chiron turned to Anabeth. "What on earth is going on here?"

"I don't know." Anabeth whispered. Then she burst into uncontrollable tears. Sobbing and sobbing while Chiron went and got Clarisse, and then crying in her arms until she slowly slipped into a troubled sleep.

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

Leo was having a very good dream, involving Thalia and Reyna in bikini's, when he was woken by the sounds of pounding on a door, and a girl screaming for Chiron. He sat up in bed painfully, and swung his legs out. As soon as he put his weight on his legs he would have collapsed, had it not been for the nightstand that he grabbed onto in the knick of time.

He slowly made his way to the door, grabbing onto things to support himself. When he did reach the door, and sagged against it in exhaustion. His body was not healed enough to withstand the stress he was putting on it, but he had to find out what had happened or he thought his head might explode with the anxiety he was feeling.

He opened the door, leaning against the wall for support as he made his way down the long hallway. He turned right when he came to the T in the hallway, remembering the way to Chiron's room, and came face to face with the centaur himself. Leo would have fallen, over had it not been for the strong arm of someone catching him before he faceplanted it. He turned to thank them and his mouth dried up.

Right behind him was one of the scariest girls Leo had ever met, and made a point of avoiding on a daily basis, Clarisse. She was probably the only female Leo had not hit on at this camp, for fear that he would pee his pants if she so much as looked at him. She smirked at his scared expression, and he swore he could feel the wetness seeping into his pants already.

"Leo," Chiron rumbled in his deep voice "what are you doing out of bed? You know you are supposed to be resting."

"W-w-well I-I-I…" Leo sputtered stupidly.

Chiron voice an exasperated sigh "Clarisse, would you please not scare the boy half to death."

Clarisse chuckled, but straightened Leo and released him all the same. Leo was extremely relieved to be out of the grip of who he liked to refer to as the cousin of Medusa. He breathed in a sigh of relief and then explained to Chiron how he had heard someone screaming and wanted to make sure that nothing had happened.

Chiron's brow knitted together in a straight line as he said "Percy attacked Anabeth around ten minutes ago."

Leo was dumbstruck. "Wait, _Percy _attacked _Anabeth_?"

"Yes." Chiron said, his eyebrows scrunching together even more if it were possible.

"B-but why would Percy attack Anabeth?" Leo asked, thoroughly confused.

"We aren't sure," Chiron admitted "but from the way Anabeth describes it, it most likely wasn't Percy's intention to hurt her. We think he could have possibly been controlled by some other person, the way Frank most likely was when he stabbed you. But we aren't sure that the thing has left his mind yet, so we are tying him up for precaution."

"What do you mean?" Leo said "You mean like he was possessed or something?"

"Precisely." answered Chiron. "And now if you would please go back to bed, Clarisse and I have an unconscious boy to tie up."

Leo did as he was told and limped back to his room. He climbed into bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

In his dream he was in a huge chamber made of marble. But instead of being black or white, this marble was transparent. You looked down and it seemed as if you were standing on nothing, but you could jump and stomp and it would not even shake.

Leo looked around and saw a throne made of what had to be diamonds, they were sparkling so bright. To its left stood a man in a black toga holding a celestial bronze sword. Leo thought this was odd because toga's were what the Roman's dressed in, but celestial bronze was what the Greek's used. The man had white hair, even though he didn't look to be over 25, and eyes that could not be called only grey, but a brilliant silver that seemed to glow. The man's mouth was set in a serous line and his hand that wasn't holding a sword, was balled into a tight fist by his side, making the veins in his arm protrude through his pale skin.

Sitting in the throne was a man that Leo had never seen before. He was alike to the man on his left in the reason that his hair was also white, but his eyes were more grey than silver, and his skin was not nearly as pale as the other man. His mouth was turned up in a smirk and both his arms were resting on the arms of his throne in ease, opposed to the other mans obvious annoyance, which just seemed to amuse him.

"We do not have time to be playing games." Spat the man to the left "This is not mere child's play like you seem to think."

"Awww, but Ryan," whined the seated man, making himself sound like a 2 year old "it's so fun to watch them hurt each other. And they don't even know that they're being controlled!"

'Ryan' thought for a moment and then let out a sigh "Fine, but if he finds out, I am _not taking the blame for you again."_

The other man grinned triumphantly, and then jumped up to crush 'Ryan' in a hug. Leo let out a laugh upon seeing the look of annoyance on his face, which caused both of the men to turn and look at him.

"YOU!" roared the man that was sitting a moment ago "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"

The man lunged at him, and Leo burst up in bed, gasping for breath. He felt someone grasp his arm in a tight hold and immediately lashed out, stopping to gasp out in pain when he felt the wound in his stomach begin to reopen.

"Leo! Its me! Stop fighting, I'm not going to hurt you!"

Leo started to calm down when he realized that the voice didn't belong to the man in his dream, but to Hazel. He turned and saw her face, and that's all it took to make him collapse and start sobbing in her arms. He was slightly embarrassed, but was too frightened from his dream to really care. For some reason, those men had just scared him beyond all belief, probably because he figured out that they were talking about controlling Frank and Percy. And if they could control those two, they had to be powerful.

"Shh shh, Leo, it's okay," Hazel soothed in a caring voice that surprisingly did nothing to calm Leo down "I'm here, your fine."

Leo started to shiver. He had stopped crying, but his body was now shaking so badly it looked like he was having a seizure. He turned to Hazel and nearly bit off his tongue trying to get the words out, but finally managed to say in a shaky voice "Get Chiron."

Hazel immediately sprinted off, and returned a few moments later with Chiron trotting in right behind her. They both looked worried at the state Leo was in, but decided not to comment. Chiron walked right up to Leo and asked "What do you need to tell me Leo?"

"I-I-it's about P-percy and Frank," Leo stuttered while trying to get control over his shaking. "Th-they were being controlled."

Chiron didn't look surprised "Do you know by whom they were being controlled?"

"Some g-g-guy's in toga's." Leo stuttered.

Chiron's eyes flicked to Hazel even though he didn't say anything. But he didn't have to, everyone knew that the praetors at the Roman camp wore toga's. Chiron immediately turned and left the room, not bothering to respond to the information Leo had given him. But when he was at the threshold of the door, Leo called out to him.

"Chiron!" Leo called, his voice firm now.

Chiron turned and looked at him. "Yes?"

"The men also had Greek swords."

* * *

><p>Grover POV<p>

When Grover woke up, it was dark and he could feel that his arms were tied above him and attached to a wall that felt slippery and slimy against his back.

"Hello?" he croaked, feeling how dry his mouth was. "Is anyone there?"

It was too dark to see, but Grover heard distant footsteps that seemed to be getting closer every second. Part of him felt hope that the person coming towards him would be a friend who would untie him and tell him that they had captured his attackers, and then they would then give him a giant cheese enchilada. But the realistic part of him was telling him that it was his captors and that they were probably just coming to tell him to shut up.

He was tricked into thinking his hopes had come true when he saw Piper come around the corner, and then he remembered that she was the one that had attacked him and he shrank back into the wall, as if hoping it would swallow him up and protect him from the deranged girl.

She walked up to him and brushed her hand against his cheek in such a caring way that Grover wondered if he had imagined her hurting him.

"Hello Grover," She said giving him a sweet smile. "I need your help with something."

At that moment Grover realized he was being taken advantage of by a charm speaker, but he also knew that he had no power to resist and that, like the easy to manipulate guy he was, he would do anything she asked.

"Okay," he said "do you need me to do?"

She smiled sweetly at him again, but this time, it scared Grover.

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy: YAY! I figured out how to do the lines! Ok, you know the drill!<strong>

**Leo: Yeah dudes! Review or I'll use my fire powers on you!**

**Piper: I'm not really _that_ scary am I?**

**Crazy: Only when you want to be Piper. Don't worry, all will be explained in due time, the more reviews I get, the faster I will update!**

**Piper: You heard her! Review NOW! Or do I have to charmspeak you...?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Leo: Ok dudes. Crazy's got something to say, so sit down and listen up!**

**Crazy: Kay, I just wanted to apologize for the very long wait. My grandpa died, so I was in Pennsylvania for a week, and now my parents are fighting, and I have a swim meet tomorrow, so things are hectic, but that is no excuse for me to make you wait so long! I would just like to ask that if you are leaving reviews, you wouldn't just say "Update soon". It makes me happy to know that you are excited for the next chapter, but I would like to hear about things you like or don't like and things I can improve on. Questions and suggestions are also always welcome. Also, I want to say thank you to Cooooooockies973 and MinervaAthena1235 for being my two most loyal reviewers! It always cheers me up when I look and see that you have reviewed! I want to dedicate this chappie to my wonderful grandpa. We all miss you Pap. Now, Piper?**

**Piper/disclaimer: I'm happy Rick owns me, it would scare me if Crazy did….**

**Crazy: Bwahahahahahaha!**

* * *

><p>Frank POV<p>

Chapter 6

Frank woke up with a pounding in his head. The last thing he remembered was being forced into a taxi by Piper, and then having a blindfold put on him. They had ridden in silence for a couple hours, Piper telling the taxi driver that Frank was her boyfriend, and that she was blindfolding him because she was taking him to a surprise restaurant. Frank had been in no position to argue, with a sword to his back. He had no idea what she had done with Grover after she knocked him out, and he wasn't sure he wanted to. There was something wrong with this girl.

They had arrived at their destination, Frank not knowing what it was because of the blind fold, and climbed out of the yellow car. After paying the taxi driver, Piper had led Frank for what seemed to be a few blocks, and then brought him inside somewhere that smelled like a mix of cigarette smoke and dead fish. The last thing he remembered was being hit on the back of the head with something hard.

Frank now sat up and looked around. The blindfold had been removed, and he could see he was in a room with peeling yellowish wallpaper, a floor that had so much dust on it that you couldn't tell what it actually looked like, and then when Frank looked again, he saw at least 3 rats scuttling inside a hole in the wall. Lovely. He would be sharing a room with rats for Gods know how long. Just the way he wanted to spend his weekend.

He looked down and noticed he was lying on a small mattress that looked like moths had been eating away at it for months, if not years. He stood up, his feet making impressions in the thick layer of dust, and walked across the room to a door that had multiple holes in it. He turned the handle, repeatedly trying to pull and push it open, but in the end came to the conclusion that something heavy had been pushed in front of it to prevent him from leaving.

Frank sighed and walked back to the mattress, sitting down and lifting his feet up just in time for 5 cockroaches to scuttle out from under it and proceed to follow the rats into the wall. Good Gods! He didn't know how long he would be able to stand this without throwing up.

Frank lay back carefully, scared that there might be more 'friends' waiting for him inside the mattress. He closed his eyes and started dozing off. Then the door slowly creaked open.

* * *

><p>Hazel POV<p>

The sea calmed Hazel. There was nothing more to it. Give her an ipod with good music and put her on a beach and she will fall asleep instantly. She didn't know if it was the way the water seemed to flow naturally, or the sound of it calmly crashing against the rock, or maybe the way the water seemed to caress her skin like she was a newborn baby.

Hazel had been sitting here for so long she didn't even know when she'd come down. The sun had gone down some hours ago, but she was restless. When Leo had woken up and looked so shaken, like he had seen a ghost, it just scared her. Leo was strong. Maybe not Jason or Percy strong, like a good fighter, or not even very smart, but he didn't usually let things get to him, always putting on a cheerful air, like nothing was wrong. But this time, he had looked so vulnerable. It made Hazel shiver just to think about it.

She had needed some time to think, so she came here. She inhaled a deep breath of the salty sea air, loving the way it seemed to make the tension in her muscles melt away. She laid down on her back and closed her eyes, finally realizing how tired she was. Not very surprising, considering she hadn't slept more than a couple hours since Frank hurt Leo, that being almost 2 days ago.

That was another thing. Frank. Hazel couldn't believe he would do something like this, even if he was being controlled. He was one of the strongest people she knew, and he was her boyfriend. Leo was her friend, and she thought that Frank and him were also friends. Hazel had heard that to be manipulated to do something, you had to have a desire to do it yourself, and it made her sick to think that Frank might actually have wanted to stab Leo.

She sighed and started trying to calm herself back down. Jewels had started popping up everywhere along the sand. She swiftly grabbed them all, cradling them in her shirt, and dumped them into the dark depths of the water by the pier.

She felt a hand grab her arm, and immediately grabbed the wrist, ready to break it.

"Jeez, calm down," a familiar voice said "It's just me."

Hazel relaxed her grip on the wrist "Sorry, I'm just a little paranoid." she said with a nervous laugh.

"With good reason too." Anabeth said solemnly. "I came to get you for something."

"What is it?" Hazel asked.

"Percy woke up."

* * *

><p>Percy POV<p>

The darkness was closing in on him. He couldn't see. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. There was nothing but the never ending blackness that surrounded him. It felt like something inhuman was sucking the life right out of his body. Like a leech made to suck your soul instead of your blood.

He tried to call out, desperate for someone's help, but he couldn't even open his mouth. His chest was heaving, unable to draw air, but he wasn't passing out. He was trembling. And though he didn't want to admit it, he was scared. What could have this much strength? This much power over him? This wasn't fair, he didn't deserve this. But he couldn't do a thing about it. It felt like years that he had been trapped in this 'trance', but in truth, it couldn't have been more than a day.

Silent tears tracked their way down his cheeks, and if he could have made noise, he would have been sobbing. He thought he would go mad if this lasted much longer. It seemed as if his sanity was slowly slipping from him, going off to some unknown place to leave him alone in a world where nothing made sense and seemed it was only there to confuse him. Where friends were no longer friends, but horrifying monsters waiting to hurt him.

Just as the last remnants of happiness were leaving him, being replaced by scaredness and confusion, it seemed as if the bonds that were restricting him and cutting off his air supply, were cut leaving him free to move, and draw in as many ragged breaths as he pleased. And the first thing he did with those precious breathes, was scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy:…<strong>

**Percy: You know, its really not that short.**

**Crazy:…**

**Anabeth: Come on, at least it had big vocabulary used at some parts!**

**Crazy:…*Sniffle***

**Jason: *Sigh* Ok everyone, lets review and assure Crazy that it wasn't **_**that**_** short before she starts crying…please? We'll give you all cookies!**

**Crazy: *Stops sniffling and looks up* Cookies?**

**Jason: Ok, never mind.**

**Crazy: *Goes and cries in emo corner***

**Hazel: Bah! Just review!**

**Crazy: *Small sob* Cookies…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Crazy: YYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYYY! I got an iPhone!**

**Leo: Bah! I can **_**make **_**an iPhone!**

**Jason:…**

**Crazy: EEEEKKKK! My mommy wants to read this story, she doesn't know it's a fan fiction and she thinks that it's a story I made up…I have one of those too but I work on this one the most and I'm too embarrassed to show it to her! What should I do?**

**Hazel/Disclaimer: Do you see how hyperactive she is? I am so relieved she doesn't own us. Plus, who calls their mothers 'Mommy'?**

**Crazy: *Grumbles* Me….**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Piper POV

Piper silently untied Grover and led him to the room she had put Frank in. She had brought them to a small apartment she had rented out with the help of her dad's emergency credit card. The place was disgusting, but its not like she needed anything fancy for what she was going to do.

With the satyr's help, Piper moved the bookcase that was blocking the door aside, and then proceeded to slowly push the door open. She peeked her head in and was met with the sight of Frank laying on the bad, apparently asleep. She walked up to the dozing boy and prodded him gently, when she did not get a reaction she turned her back to grab the tools she had brought. That's when she felt a strong hand clamp down on the back of her neck, and heard a voice in her ear that was not Frank's.

"What ya' doin' sweetheart?"

* * *

><p>Jason POV<p>

Jason couldn't help but think that this was his fault. He didn't know how or why, he just knew that in some way, he was a big reason all of this was happening. People being possessed, Frank and Piper going missing, and now everybody was worried because Grover hadn't contacted camp when he was supposed to check in. All of this, Jason felt, was connected to him.

He plopped down on his bed in the Zeus cabin. He took a deep breath, getting comfort in the fact that he was safe. Then his mind decided to stray to other, less welcome thoughts.

Jason's kiss with Reyna had been magical. There was no other word for it, and when it had been happening, he felt like he had been floating on a cloud in his own personal piece of heaven. Those soft full lips on his had made him feel like a hole in his heart was being filled. Like there was a crack that was finally starting to mend itself together. Reyna was like a piece Jason never knew he was missing, but now felt like he couldn't live without.

But then there was Piper. Jason knew she had feelings for him, and he thought he might also have feelings for her, but he didn't know if the feelings he had for her were as strong as his feelings for Reyna. With Piper, he felt happy and like himself, where with Reyna he felt like he had to be perfect. But didn't people feel like they had to be perfect for the ones they loved? Didn't they want to be the best they could possibly be? But weren't you also supposed to feel most at ease when you were with the one you loved?

Jason's head was pounding. He felt like there was a hammer being swung at it full force over and over by a Cyclopes. The pain was so intense that his eyes started watering and small sobs started escaping his heaving chest. He didn't know what was happening. His breathing escalated at the same time the tempo of his heart did. It was beating in his chest so fast that Jason was surprised it hadn't bashed its way through his chest yet.

Suddenly, Jason's vision flickered, and he wasn't in his cabin anymore. He was standing in a room of the big house with a sword in his hand, crouched in a fighting position. Annabeth and Chiron were standing in front of him, hands up as if trying to calm him down. Behind them stood Hazel. She looked as if she hadn't slept in days, but there was a determined expression on her face. It was then Jason realized something. This wasn't his head he was in, it was-

"Percy, calm down." Annabeth tried to calm him. "We're not here to hurt you, we just want to help."

Percy shook his head back and forth violently. His muscles tensed as Chiron took a step towards him, hands still up in a soothing manner. Percy took a step back, eyes wild with fear and confusion. To Jason, it felt as if he wasn't himself anymore, but another part of Percy, sharing the same emotions, and feeling the same things.

Percy's breathing picked up speed and he attempted to swing his sword at the centaur, resulting in having Chiron bat the sword away as if it were a stick. Percy's breathing got even faster, if it were possible, and he started to see black spots. He started screaming, thinking he was going back into the void of blackness. He felt hands on his arms and he started thrashing around, not caring who or what it was, just knowing that it was there to hurt him.

He looked up and the last thing he saw before he passed out, was concerned grey eyes that comforted him in some way, making him smile briefly before crashing to the floor in a heap.

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

It had been almost 3 days since Leo had been stabbed, and he was starting to get restless. He wasn't allowed to get up, he wasn't allowed to eat anything other than the gross mushed up 'healing' food, and he wasn't even allowed to go and sleep in the infirmary with all the other normal injured people. This is what people called VIP treatment? Leo wanted his money back.

He sighed and shifted into a more comfortable position, wincing when pain shot up his torso. In his personal opinion, being stuck in bed all day was worse than being stabbed through the stomach. While everyone else was out and about looking for Piper, Frank, and Grover, he was stuck lying here feeling like he was going to explode if he didn't have something to entertain him soon.

Last night he had heard someone screaming again, and he thought he would combust if someone didn't give him_ some_ news on what was happening. It felt like people were intentionally trying to make sure that he was kept in the dark about everything, and for all he knew, it could have been true. The whispers in the hall and the sad glances people kept exchanging were driving him mad.

Leo sighed for what felt like the thousandth time in the passed ten minutes, not noticing when the door was pushed open and a certain dark skinned beauty walked in. Having closed his eyes while trying to drift off, not having anything better to do, he jumped when he felt a cool palm against his forehead. He opened his eyes and was met with a pair of gold ones, staring down at him intently.

"Jeesh Hazel, tryin' to give me a heart attack?" Leo joked. Hazel however did not get the sarcasm of it.

"Oh my gods! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! Are you alright?" **(Hehehehe…I like exclamation marks…)**

Leo sighed. 'One thousand and one' he checked off in his mind. "It's fine, I was just joking. You scared me is all."

A frown slowly formed on Hazel's face, having noticed the bitter note in his voice. She grabbed his arm and slowly helped him sit up in bed. "Come on." she said.

"Where are we going?" Leo asked, confused.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy: EEEEPS! *Tries to hide behind invisible Annabeth* Me knows you probably want to chop me's head off right now, but me promises the next chapter will be 3000 words or more! <strong>

**Clarisse: Shut up would ya? You no for good daughter of…*Walks away mumbling***

**Crazy: Heheheheheh…you's is probably wondering what godly parent me's has…maybe next chappie…? *Grin' s evily***

**Clarisse: Come here you annoying little gremlin! *Chases Crazy***

**Crazy: *Running away* Clarey is probably mad about what happens to her in next chappie…review and find out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Crazy: Me is sooooooo sorry for the long wait, but that is what happens when mommy dearest gets ahold of vodka and decides to break the computer.**

**Piper: Hmmm…interesting mom you got there, but does that mean its safe to assume that your godly parent is your dad…?**

**Crazy: Rats! Foiled yet again! Anyway…Jason?**

**Jason/Disclaimer: The next person that asks if crazy owns us gets zapped by lightning.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Piper POV

Piper stilled as soon as she heard the voice in her ear. It had a country drawl to it and was so silky smooth that it sent chills down her spine. In truth, she was scared out of her mind, but she was trying not to show it, mainly by suppressing the shaking in her hands and knees.

She slowly turned and was met with eyes that were a startling silver, nothing like the brown that usually inhabited Franks eyes. He was smiling a smile that made Piper feel as if there were bugs crawling all over her skin. She shivered as he brought a hand up and whimpered when he traced his fingers over her cheek. His hot breath brushed against her face making her want to gag.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Grover cowering in the corner, hands clenched in tight fists over his eyes, seemingly going with the saying that "If you can't see them, they can't see you". She almost sighed, looked like she wouldn't be getting any help from a certain satyr anytime soon.

She shivered as she heard the voice in her ear again. "What were you planning on doing with this, darling?" 'Frank' said, picking up a syringe from the supplies Piper had brought with her. In all honesty she had no idea what exactly she had been planning to do, if there were ever a plan at all. It was as if the haze of anger had completely taken over her senses and rendered her helpless to her bodies actions. Now that she thought back to it, she realized how irrationally she had acted, but it seemed there was nothing she could do to help it now.

Silent tears tracked their way down her cheeks as 'Frank' brought the knife up to her throat and rested it there, not moving it, just letting the cool sharp side of it lay there, making her tremble. A chuckle escaped the demented man's throat, cold, dry, and mirthless. She was close to passing out now, she was so terrified.

"P-please…" Piper whimpered in a pitiful tone, all confidence seeping from her body.

'Frank brought his mouth right next to her ear, and slowly whispered. "I'll spare you now, darling, but don't interfere with my business again, or you'll be sorry." Piper then felt something heavy hit the back of her head, and everything was dark.

* * *

><p>Percy POV<p>

Percy woke up to find himself tied to a bed with rope so thick he doubted even Riptide would be able to cut through it. He struggled for a few moments, starting to panic, realizing that he could be in a very bad situation. He turned his head and froze, body coming to a stand-still as he saw a mess of blonde hair sprawled out on the bed right beside the sleeping face of Annabeth. His breath hitched in his throat when he noticed dry tear tracks going down her face. Annabeth never cried, what could possibly make her so upset that she would act so out of character?

He tried to reach out his hand, then realized that the ropes had his arms pinned to his sides. He shifted slightly, and winced as he felt a sting when his skin rubbed against the ropes that were restricting him. This told him that he must have been struggling before, causing him to acquire rope burn wherever his skin touched the thick bindings. _Great, just peachy, this improves my day that much more…_

Suddenly, a heart wrenching scream was torn from his throat and his body convulsed as much as possible under the restraints. His eyes watered and he struggled to gasp in small breaths of air. The feeling of someone stabbing him in the stomach clouded his mind as he kept screaming, not even noticing the now awake and alert Annabeth. She didn't know what to do, when suddenly, the ropes around Percy snapped and he stopped screaming, laying completely still on the mattress.

His eyes were wide open, and his chest moved up and down almost imperceptibly. He slowly sat up and looked at her, while she brought out her knife, also hiding her baseball hat behind her back. He appeared alright now, but she didn't seem to want to take any chances. He put a shaky hand to his temple, trying to calm his erratic breathing down to a more suitable pace. He looked up just in time to be tackled to the bed by a blonde blur.

Even though he was surprised by the hug/attack, and he still felt like he had been stabbed in the stomach, he found himself hugging the daughter of Athena back just as hard as she was hugging him. He had no idea why, but he suddenly felt like he was going to cry, but he forced the tears back, knowing that it would just upset Annabeth more than she already was. He was still confused why he was here though, and only recently having been strapped to the bed, the last thing he remembered being lying on his bunk in the Poseidon cabin.

After about five minutes of being squeezed so hard he could barely breathe, Annabeth finally let him go and stepped back, wiping fresh tears from her eyes. He caught her hand half way to her face, using his own to wipe the tear from her cheek and without taking his palm from he face, gently brought her lips to his own for a long sweet kiss. He pulled back to look at her, chuckling when he found her sporting a slightly dazed expression.

"I missed you." He whispered in a low voice, as if he was telling her a secret. Even though he didn't think he actually went anywhere, he still felt as if he had been gone. She seemed to share the feeling.

"I missed you too, seaweed brain." He laughed and kissed her again, pulling back after a moment to hiss in irritation as another pain went through his stomach, this one not as severe, but still hurting badly.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked worriedly, not knowing what was causing him to feel like this.

"A p-pain in my s-stomach." Percy gritted through his teeth, trying not to let her know how horrible it was. "Feels like I-I'm being p-punched."

Annabeth's eyebrows scrunched together, trying to figure out what could be causing this, but coming up with no plausible answer. At first, she thought that maybe something that could turn invisible had come in the room and was attacking Percy, but then she realized that they had been kissing when this started, so the what ever it would have been would have had to be in between them to hit him, and they were too close together for something to be there without them noticing.

The second idea seemed more possible, but still not very likely. Someone may have been able to get inside his head and make him feel pain he actually wasn't, but Annabeth didn't know of anything but a god itself that is able to do that. They would have to have tremendous power just to enter another persons mind, let alone cause them to be in pain. The thought that some outer force was in Percy's head and causing him pain made her want to be sick.

Percy was starting to get frightened, the pain wasn't stopping this time, and it was steadily getting worse. What ever was happening, Percy felt as if he would do anything to stop it. The punching feeling felt more like he was being kicked now, and as he opened his mouth to try and inhale a breath, a clot of blood made its way past his lips.

Annabeth gasped and kneeled beside him, calling out for someone to come and help. Percy could vaguely hear footsteps and what sounding like hoof beats coming down the hallway, towards them. He looked up from his hunched over position, blood still dripping from his lip, to see Chiron and an Apollo camper he didn't recognize running into the room.

They both stared at the snapped ropes, perplexed, but quickly recovered and rushed to Percy's side. He was shaking slightly, but the pain was gone, and he could breath again. The Apollo camper immediately went to checking for wounds or bruising of any sort, but could not find a single mark on the son of Poseidon. Chiron was busy trying to get Percy's attention, but the boy seemed to have gone into a state of shock, not responding to anything he centaur did, even when he was slapped across the face.

Annabeth, meanwhile, was standing to the side, watching the ordeal with scared eyes. Never in her life had she seen anything like this happen. Every monster she faced had been face to face, not once had something attacked her through her own mind, and she had no idea how to help it. The situation was getting worse and worse, but there was nothing she could do. All that she was capable of was standing by and watching.

"Zeus help us all."

* * *

><p>Leo POV<p>

Leo had been slightly nervous about going into the woods at first, but after Hazel assuring him that she had a sword with her, he had been more willing. The walk through them wasn't as frightening as he'd imagined it would be. There were birds singing, and occasionally he would look up to see a squirrel scurrying across a tree branch. His wound was not yet fully healed, but was much better thanks to the Apollo campers.

Leo felt energized as he walked through the woods with Hazel by his side. It was a nice day, with some clouds in the sky, but not so many that it was overcast. The temperature couldn't have been more than seventy-five degrees, and there was a cool breeze blowing that kept it from getting too hot. All in all, Leo couldn't help but feel peaceful as they trotted through the woods, whistling a merry tune.

Hazel was keeping their destination a secret, much to the disappointment of the elf-like boy with her. He wouldn't stop attempting to get some sort of hint of their whereabouts, trying to be discreet, but giving up when she did not relieve his curiosity in the least. He was getting more and more frustrated, but it just amused Hazel when he started pouting and kicking at rocks in their path. She couldn't help comparing him to a child who didn't get what he wanted. This last thought made her giggle, making her think that Leo was even short enough to be considered a kid. Lucky she wasn't exactly tall.

They had been walking for what Leo would say was three hours, but in truth, could not have been more than twenty minutes. Hazel stopped and instructed Leo to cover his eyes with his hands, though she was not sure he wouldn't peak, but she would just have to hope he listened to her. She took his hand that was not covering his eyes and led him the last twenty feet forward to their destination.

Leo took his hands away from his eyes, and gasped. He was standing in the middle of a clearing, perfectly circular, with greenest grass he had ever seen, and flowers spread out everywhere across the 50 foot diameter of it. The grass was wet with perspiration from the night, making it shimmer in the sun, making it so it looked as if rainbows were dancing in front of his eyes. He was speechless.

Leo sat down in the soft looking grass, running his fingers over the petals of a flower the color of the ocean. _Only in the land of the gods could there be a place so beautiful. _He thought to himself. It felt as if he were in a dream, a dream where everything was good and pure. Where there was no violence, no thievery, only beautiful things that were made of pure love.

He lay down in the grass, feeling rather than seeing, Hazel lay next to him. They stared up at the sky for a long while, not really caring about what time it was. Everything just felt so perfect, like nothing could ruin this moment, nothing could possibly pop the happy little bubble they had placed themselves in. Leo couldn't help feeling smug that Hazel had shared such a special place, with him, of all people. It was like he was put into another world, full of all the beautiful things in the world, including Hazel.

Eventually the sun began to set, and they silently decided they should start heading back. There had not been a thing said between them since they had entered the clearing. It was as if there was no need for words, just the joy of basking in the silence of companionship. They had both been content with silence so far, but Leo suddenly felt the need to ask something.

"How did you find that place?"

Hazel was silent for a moment, contemplating her answer. Finally, she responded with, "I needed to find someplace quiet, someplace I could be by myself and think for a change. Someplace where I could be so calm that there weren't always jewels popping up wherever I went. I needed a place where I could just be myself. I was just walking in the woods one day, and I found it. I knew immediately that it was the perfect spot for what I wanted. So calm and serene. Not a big chance of anyone finding it. No one would bother me there."

Leo was quiet for a moment. Never had someone shared something so personal with him. Trusted him enough to let them know that much into the depth of their thoughts. He felt as if this somehow connected Hazel and him. That now, they both shared a secret of sorts. But he had to know, "Why did you show it to me."

Hazel shrugged. "You seemed in more need of it than me at the moment."

Leo thought this over. He guessed he had been a little stressed out, and the trip to their now secret spot had helped him tremendously, but he couldn't help feeling that maybe Hazel had had other motives for showing it to him, that maybe she had wanted to share something with him. Maybe she too, now felt a connection with him.

Leo was mulling over his thought when he bumped into someone and knocked them to the ground face first.

"Oh Hades! I-"

He immediately cut himself off when he realized that the person he had knocked down was Clarisse, and that she had fallen into a pile of horse poop.

"Oh Hades…"

* * *

><p><strong>Leo: Nothing to say but, REVIEW!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm betting a lot of you were wondering if I started a different story. Well, the answer to that is NO. I just felt like the title to this story didn't quite fit it all that well. Anyway, I hope you think my new name for it is mysterious enough. My new obsession is Gotye. Check him out.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? You're just doing this to depress me, aren't you? Great. I don't own, you buncha frlwjajkenskaj...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Piper POV

Grass. The clean and wet smell of freshly mown grass in the morning. That was the first thing Piper's senses registered as she woke. The second was, much to her chagrin, a pounding in her head, so powerful she was surprised she wasn't bleeding from her ears yet. She clutched her skull as another wave of what felt like someone drilling into her skull swept through her mind.

She lay in what she had deduced to be a field of grass for what could have been hours, and finally, the incessant banging on the inside of her mind eased enough that she was able to open her eyes. What she saw surprised her. She was lying in the field of Half-blood hill, but that wasn't what surprised her. The thing that had her mouth gaping and her eyes bugging out so far it should have been impossible, was sitting up and having the first thing she saw was Clarisse chasing Leo around with a shovel in her hand, both of them far to absorbed to even realize that Piper was lying in a field right by them.

"Wait, Clarisse, you know I wouldn't-"

Leo landed with a "Humph" on top of Piper, not having seen her before his feet got caught on her torso. She was left with no breath as he landed on her abdomen, making he sputter and gasp for breath while trying to push the disoriented latino off of her. Clarisse was standing by, staring at Piper with an incredulous look on her face, on the verge of rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Just minutes ago she was chasing the elf for pushing her into horse poop, and now the missing daughter of Aphrodite was lying in the field? This day just couldn't get worse.

"Piper!" Leo shouted when he realized who it was that he had tripped over "Where have you been? Everyone thinks you went and killed Frank or something!"

Piper froze upon hearing that information. She almost growled as that name brought with it the memory of him hitting he upside the head and knocking her out. She was frustrated beyond belief. Unknown to Leo, her original plan had been to kill Frank, but be that as it may, she had underestimated him. He had beaten her, even when she had him tied up and unconscious for the most part, he had gotten the best of her. Just thinking about it made the daughter of Aphrodite want to rip her uneven locks of hair out. And now, to make it worse, everyone at camp thought she was the bad one; thought she had done something wrong when all she had done was try and bring justice to the real bad guy. She had to find a way to make them see the truth. But for now, she would have to lie.

"Why would I try to kill Frank?" She asked, putting a underlying layer of charm speak "He's the one that tried to kill me."

* * *

><p>Hazel POV<p>

Hazel could only describe what seeing Clarisse pushed into a pile of horse poop looked like with one word. Hysterical. She nearly peed herself laughing, and by the time she was able to control her breathing enough that she didn't get a cramp in her side, Leo had already taken off running, with the daughter of Are's hot on his trail.

'At least we know he's recovered enourunning foiling physical activity.' She thought with a smirk on her face. Rarely did Hazel ever have reason to smile, and today she had done it at least 4 times. It truly had been magical being able to share something so precious to her with someone that she thought could appreciate it to the fullest extent. She had never shown the clearing to anyone, and just the fact that Leo was just as happy as her about it made her want to frolick around with joy.

However, her happiness was short lived, for the next thing she knew Leo was running towards her, with a horrified look on his face and a nervous looking Piper by his side. You could tell he had run all the way here from wherever he had been, by the flush on his cheeks and how he seemed to not to be abbreath breathe once he made it to Hazel, opting for trying to regain his breath before he said anything.

But no sooner had he inhaled enough air to talk than he was jabbering on about something, talking so fast that Hazel had no idea what he was saying. All she could do was stare stupidly, mouth open like a fish, confused about what to do. She tried to say something, but the elf-like boy would not let her get a word in edgewise. Hazel just sat there, staring at the boy as his mouth moved so fast it was like a blur, waiting for him to stop and breathe so that she could say something. She was amazed how long he could go without breathing, for it seemed as if he had been talking non-stop for five minutes before he had to take in any air at all.

"Leo," Hazel said as he drew in another lungfull of oxygen to continue talking "you need to slow down, I didn't understand any of what you just said."

Leo just stared at her for a moment, annoyed that he would have to repeat himself, so he decided to summarize it. "Piper," he pointed to Piper, making sure Hazel knew what he was talking about, "is back. Frank kidnapped her."

* * *

><p>Percy POV<p>

Tired. Percy was so tired, opening his eyes felt like trying to lift a thousandpound rock. He was almost positive that he would need a crowbar just get his eyelids open more than a centimeter. He had a pounding in his skull and an ache in his neck, like he had slept in an uncomfortable position. And maybe he had, he doubted he would have noticed with how deep he seemed to have been asleep.

He noted in the back of his mind, that there was someone rubbing soothing circles on the back of his hand, making him even more drowsy than he already was. In a way, he wanted to to succumb to the tiredness, and just fall back asleep, but he knew that he had probably slept enough for a week already, and he was never too keen on the idea of being stuck in bed playing sick, no matter if the illness was real or not.

Slowly, Percy started to inch open his eyes. At first it was difficult, with a bright light coming into contact with his unused eyes for the first time in who knows how long, but after slamming his eyes shut and taking a deep breath, he started opening his lids once again, and this time found it much easier than before. What he had taken for a bright light before was really just a dull lamp on the table beside the bed he was lying in. Looking to the other side of him, he found a sight that was not at all surprising. Right beside him, was Annabeth, slowly rubbing circles into his hand soothingly. Her head was resting on the bed beside the boy, but you could tell she wasn't sleeping because of the fact that her breathing wasn't deep and slow like most sleeping people.

The raven haired boy didn't move his hand away. He felt content in a way he hadn't in quite awhile, and he wasn't ready to give up the pleasant feeling just yet. He felt calm. Each stroke of the girls fingers on his hand made him feel as if his muscles were losing just a little more tension each time, until finally, he was as fully relaxed as possible. He let out a sigh through his nose unintentionally, alerting the blonde haired girl of him being awake, but she didn't move. She stayed in the same spot as before, her breathing not even changing its rhythm.

They lay there like that, for who knows how long, just absorbing the perfect moment, and ignoring the outside world for as long as possible. They loved to soak in each others presence. The mere knowledge that the person they loved was so close to the other, able to touch and be touched, was enough to bring a serene smile to both their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it was short. But I just felt it needed to end there. I've made a few changes, and we'll probably be getting more in depth to the story soon. You'll find out who the 'bad' guy is and the reason for all this drama. I also want to apologize for the wait for this chapter. If you have read my bio, then you should know that I was having a major writers block, not to mention I still don't have a computer, meaning I typed this whole chapter on my phone. So updates might still be slow, and I am sorry, but there's nothing I can do.<strong>

**I love you all and I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**My authors notes will now include a new artist every chapter that you should look up for good music. Florence and the machine is amazing. The Bird Song is my favorite.**

**I don't own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Frank POV

Trapped...Frank was trapped. He was shut inside his own mind, and he couldn't find a way out. The darkness pressed in on him in a way that made his head spin and his breath catch in his throat. He couldn't see anything, couldn't feel anything, and he most certainly couldn't say anything. He wanted to cry, he was so scared. He could feel his body moving, aware of only the fact that it was not himself controlling it. Some force, some power, strong enough to be able to take control of his body with ease, was waltzing around in his skin, and he had absolutely no power to make it otherwise.

He wanted to shout, scream to the gods to ask why they would allow this to happen. If he could, he would have his hands tangled in his hair in frustration, most likely tearing some out in his anger. He wanted to punch something, kick something, hurt or damage _anything _if it would just mean being able to move his own limbs again. And yet, he knew it would do no good, he was most likely stuck here until the thing that was controlling him let him go, or someone was kind enough to force it to.

Frank wondered vaguely in the back of his mind, what had happened to Piper and Grover. For some reason, he knew that the girls charm-speak would have no effect on the possessor of his body, and he wasn't saddened by it. It wasn't that he didn't like Piper, he just couldn't help but resent her for kidnapping him. In his mind, if she hadn't forced him to come with her, none of this would have happened. His subconscious was telling him that this wasn't her fault, it had already started before she took any action at all, but the louder more persuasive voice in his head was telling him the exact opposite. He knew he just wanted someone to blame beside himself, and his conscious, slightly disoriented part of his mind was happy to have someone to pin it on.

If he could sigh, he would have at that moment. This was too much. He didn't want any of this craziness. He didn't ask to be a demigod, much less one that had special transforming powers. And it wasn't to say he wasn't happy being a demigod, because he loved his life, but when the times like this come, where it is clearly a life or death situation, Frank could safely say he would pass on that particular 'perk'.

Frank was stuck dwelling on his thoughts, as there was really nothing else to do in the pitch black he was trapped in, when there was suddenly a bright flash of light, and he was able to see again. There wasn't anything special that happened, simply that his eyes we're not filled with the penetrating darkness any longer. He was able to see things again, albeit a little blurrily, but that didn't matter much to him. All that mattered was that he was finally, after what felt like years to him, able to once again Use his eyes for their original purpose.

So caught up, was he in his happiness, that he failed to notice one vital bit of information that should have been obvious from the start. He still couldn't move his body. Yes he was able to see from his eyes, but he was not the one controlling what they were looking at. Yes, his _body _was walking towards gods knows where, but he was not the one making his legs move, or his arms swing by his side, and he most certainly was not the one that placed the sadistic grin upon his usually cute and chubby face, that at the moment, just looked plain evil.

Frank wanted to scream as he realized all this. In a way, he almost preferred the darkness to this. Not knowing where he was, in his mind, was better than being stuck inside your own body, watching the world go by, no one even realizing how trapped you were. No one realizing your stuck, caged like an animal inside the one thing no one is ever supposed to be able to take from you. His 'sanctuary', in a way of speaking, stolen from him, with no way in his knowledge to reclaim it for himself. He felt like he would rather die than keep up this torture.

For the moment, Frank pushed his pessimistic thoughts to the back of his mind as he took note of his surroundings. He was in a room one could only describe as a dump. There were piles of trash so sickeningly disgusting smelling, he would have run from the room were he in control. There were flies buzzing around, landing on his body among the the trash, and what looked like it could have been bed but was now merely a pile of springs on top of a pile of wood, some of the cotton still stuck to the thin metal wires. But none of this is what made his breath want to catch in his throat, and made his eyes want to widen.

The thing that did this, was the form of a certain satyr lying bloody and broken on the ground.

* * *

><p>Reyna POV<p>

To say Reyna was confused would be an understatement. To say she was worried would be considered a blasphemy. She was confused about the relationship between herself and Jason. They had kissed, and to Reyna, it had meant an immense deal. But lately, Jason seemed to have been avoiding her. She didn't know if it was because of the kiss, or maybe a personal problem of the son of Jupiter, though she would consider this personal also, and it left her even more befuddled everytime she thought of it.

In her mind, she had always hoped something would happen between the two of them, even just to give it a try and see what their feelings were. But now that things seemed to have 'progressed', nothing seemed to have changed, other than the fact that the blonde never seemed to talk to her anymore. Every time she passed him, his walking sped up, his head ducked and his shoulders bowed. It made her angry and immensley sad at the same time, causing another avalanche of confusion to descend on her mind. She felt as if she would surely start tearing her hair out soon if she didn't get the answers she so desperately needed.

And to move on to the reason of her worried state, there was the miniscule fact that one of her campers was missing, apparently a kidnapper and attempted murderer. She herself did not believe Frank to be capable of such gruesome acts as Piper accused him of. The daughter of Aphrodite had most people in the camp convinced, due to the fact of her being a charm speaker, but in Reyna's mind, nothing about the girl rubbed her the right way. Yes she was nice, and apparently honest, but in the past weeks, there had been something going awry, and the praetor believed it to have affected the other girl more than most.

There was a gleam in the daughter of Aphrodites eye that screamed of madness. It screamed of dishonesty and deceit, causing the Roman's guard to automatically go up, and her instincts to begin shrieking at her. She tried to reason with herself, Jason trusted Piper, Percy trusted Piper,even Annabeth trusted Piper, and yet, something was not letting the daughter of Bellona listen to her mind, instead urging her to listen to her gut, which at the moment, was twisting in uncertainty and indecision. But something deep inside her, that which she cannot put a name to, was telling her that she cannot trust Piper. Not right now.

With the thought in mind, Reyna left the cabin she had currently been sitting in, going she did not know where. She just knew she needed information.

* * *

><p>Hazel POV<p>

Hazel eyed the daughter of Aphrodite with distaste as she watched the girl 'sob' on Leo's shoulder.

It wasn't that she didn't believe the girl that she was mad at her, it was more the fact that she was currently clinging to Leo as if she were glued to him, and it angered the golden eyed girl beyond belief. She knew the two were merely friends, but that thought did nothing to make her simmering of jealousy go smaller. She found it growing, making her gaze hazy in resentment, and her stare turn to a glare on the choppy haired crying girl.

The daughter of Pluto only came out of her angry stupor when she felt a gentle, almost hesitant prodding on her shoulder, and turned to come face to face with her Praetor. Most of her shock at it being her praetor came from the fact that Reyna _never _acted hesitant. She was always straightforward and level headed, a plan B even in the most dire of situations.

"Hello Hazel," The daughter of Bellona greeted the slightly stupored golden eyed girl. "I have something I would like to discuss with you, would you be willing to come take a walk with me?"

The only thing the girl could do was nod her head as she followed her praetor out the door, unaware that Piper's eyes were now the ones glaring. She followed the other girl out towards the training grounds, weaving through other kids who were fighting with spears and swords, at one point almost getting her head chopped off, if not for the fact the it was parried by another boys sword.

She silently followed the praetor all the way to the lake, only stopping once the other girl did. The daughter of Bellona sat there for a moment, not saying anything and effectively making Hantsy more antsy than the ADHD usually made her. Much to the daughter of Plutos displeasure, the other girl stayed quiet, staring into the water as if there was nothing more important. She wanted to leave if nothing were going to be said, but knew better than to walk away from the leader of the Roman camp, and essentially, her leader. And it seemed, her patience was rewarded as the other girl started to speak.

"I need help with something, and you might not like it."

* * *

><p>AN: Still no computer. Hades have mercy on my thumbs. Did you know their not a finger? Reviews make them feel better:]


	11. Chapter 11

HI!

So, I have gone back over this story, and to be honest, I have absolutely no idea where I was going with it.

And that is why, I will be taking it down, and rewriting the whole thing before continuing on.

If there's anyone still reading this, thank you for sticking with me this far.

-Delaney


End file.
